Monster
by BaekYeoleuuu
Summary: Baekhyun tidak peduli Chanyeol masih bernapas atau tidak. Atau dia hanya pura-pura tak peduli? CHANBAEK ONESHOT YAOI


Halo readers! Udah lama ya aku gak upload fanfic. Gatau kenapa, ide untuk fanfic ini meledak-ledak banget di otak, pengen segera disalurkan. Tadinya pengen short fic eh tapi nulisnya malah keterusan jadi wordnya mencapai 11k hahaha. Ini panjang banget ya, semoga suka deh. Btw I love Chanyeol's character here so so so much. Dan jangan pertanyakan kenapa judulnya Monster, I suck at giving names and titles lmao. Happy reading!

.

.

.

Masa sekolah kebanyakan menjadi masa yang paling ingin dihindari oleh semua orang. Tuntutan dari sekolah yang mengharuskan kau bisa dalam segala bidang, padahal kan kalau dipikir-pikir mana ada manusia yang pandai di segala bidang? Kalau memang begitu, semua orang sudah mengantri jadi presiden. Kalau begitu siapa yang jadi rakyatnya? Kalau semua orang ingin jadi dokter, siapa yang akan jadi pasiennya? Kalau semua orang ingin jadi idola, siapa yang akan jadi fansnya?

Selain tuntutan sekolah yang mengharuskanmu mendapat nilai yang baik di segala bidang, ada lagi tekanan dari keluarga yang menginginkanmu jadi dokter, padahal kau tidak suka sains, keinginan keluarga agar kau meneruskan perusahaan, padahal kau benci berbisnis.

Belum lagi tekanan dari lingkungan sekolah. Kau harus melakukan segala hal agar dapat berbaur dan tidak dibully, dimanfaatkan, dicontek, tapi saat ingin menyontek tidak digubris.

Intinya sih masa-masa sekolah itu sulit.

Kalau kau tidak mengalami masa-masa sulit seperti yang disebutkan di atas, berarti kau sangat beruntung.

Seperti Baekhyun.

Kalau mendengar namanya, yang muncul di pikiran setiap orang adalah adjektiva-adjektiva positif seperti; baik, pintar, sopan, teladan, ramah, cantik, etc. Kalau semua kata-kata itu digabung, maka kesimpulan yang dapat ditarik adalah sempurna.

Byun Baekhyun sekarang duduk di kelas 3 SMA. Di sekolahnya ia selalu menjadi yang nomor satu dalam bidang akademik hingga kini guru Kim merekomendasikannya untuk mendapat beasiswa kuliah ke luar negeri. Bahkan dia bisa memilih sendiri mau ke negara mana dia melanjutkan pendidikannya. Impian semua orang di sekolahnya. Sudah pintar, dia dipercaya pula sebagai ketua kelas. Guru Kim sangat mempercayai Baekhyun untuk mewakilinya mengawasi teman-temannya. Dan entah trik apa yang dipakainya, semua orang bukannya memanggil Baekhyun "teacher's pet" dan mengolok-oloknya, mereka malah sangat bergantung padanya karena 99% masalah mereka akan lebih ringan kalau Baekhyun ikut campur di dalamnya.

Kalau kau masih kurang puas dengan penjelasan di atas, sekarang ayo bahas penampilannya. Dia rapi—teman-temannya juga rapi tapi kerapian Baekhyun memiliki kesan tersendiri. Kebanyakan orang pintar dan rapi selalu dihubung-hubungan dengan 'nerd', apalagi kalau mereka memakai kacamata dan suka membaca buku. Baekhyun juga terkadang memakai kacamata, tapi bukan kesan 'nerd' yang memancar darinya, melainkan kesan 'innocent' yang membuat semua orang meleleh di ujung jarinya. Oh iya, maksudnya semua orang di sini mencakup semua gender. Baik laki-laki maupun perempuan tidak bisa lolos dari pesonanya.

Tadi sempat disebutkan bahwa Baekhyun itu cantik. Siapapun yang mendengar kata ini pasti langsung berpikiran bahwa yang sedang dideskripsikan itu perempuan. Kalau kalian juga sempat beranggapan Baekhyun itu perempuan maka kalian salah. Baekhyun adalah laki-laki. Dan dia cantik. Bukan cantik dalam artian bermaskara tebal, lipstik merah terang dan berdada besar.

Baekhyun adalah definisi dari keindahan. Dia cantik dengan caranya sendiri. Kulitnya putih mulus tanpa cela, rambutnya hitam tak pernah tersentuh pewarna rambut, bibirnya merah muda tanpa perlu memakai liptint, hidungnya mungil, dan kalau kau melihat matanya maka kau akan teringat anak anjing kesayanganmu di rumah.

Setelah membaca ini pasti kau berpikir bahwa deskripsi tentang Baekhyun barusan sangat berlebihan. Tidak masalah, karena begitulah reaksi semua orang saat mendengar hal ini untuk pertama kalinya. Saat mereka bertemu langsung dengan orangnya, barulah mereka paham bahkan keterangan di atas belum bisa menjelaskan dengan baik betapa sempurnanya seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Hari ini tidak ada yang berubah dari aktivitas harian Baekhyun. Dia bangun pagi-pagi sekali dan berangkat ke sekolah sesuai jadwal keberangkatannya yang biasa. Dia belajar di kelas dan makan siang di kantin saat jam istirahat. Yang membuat harinya berbeda hari ini adalah kedatangannya ke kantor guru sepulang sekolah karena guru Kim memanggilnya.

Baekhyun duduk di depan meja guru Kim. Kedua tangannya ia letakkan di atas pangkuannya sedangkan pandangannya fokus menatap wali kelasnya tersebut. Dia tidak ingat ada jadwal konsultasi tentang masalah beasiswanya jadi Baekhyun benar-benar tidak tahu alasan dia berada di kursi itu.

"Baekhyun, kau tahu Park Chanyeol kan?"

Baekhyun diam sejenak, berusaha mengingat nama yang baru saja disebutkan gurunya. Kebanyakan orang di sekolahnya memang tidak terlalu peduli dengan orang-orang yang sekelas dengan mereka kecuali mereka dekat sekali, tapi Baekhyun tidak begitu. Ia terlatih untuk peduli sebagai ketua kelas jadi dia bisa mengingat semua orang walaupun mereka tidak menonjol. Yah walaupun dalam kasus ini, Park Chanyeol itu adalah nama yang seingatnya milik seorang laki-laki yang kelakuannya cukup menonjol.

Baekhyun mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan gurunya tersebut.

"Sudah seminggu dia tidak masuk sekolah. Kau tahu dia kemana? Keluarganya bahkan sangat susah dihubungi."

"Aku tidak tahu Pak, tapi pasti akan kucari tahu," ucapnya dengan senyum.

Guru Kim tersenyum bangga mendengar jawaban anak didiknya tersebut. Ia menepuk pundak Baekhyun dan meremasnya pelan. "Terimakasih, Baekhyun. Kalau kau bertemu dengannya suruh dia masuk lagi ke sekolah, mengerti kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, Baekhyun berjalan kaki. Bukan langsung ke rumah, tapi mencari Park Chanyeol seperti yang disuruh oleh guru Kim. Tadi Baekhyun sudah bertanya kepada teman-teman sekelasnya dan beberapa dari mereka menyebutkan beberapa tempat yang kemungkinan didatangi Park Chanyeol.

 _"Berandal seperti Chanyeol sih kemungkinan besar pergi ke warnet."_

 _"Mungkin dia sedang manggung di kafe tempatnya kerja."_

 _"Dia mungkin minum-minum dengan teman-temannya."_

 _"Mungkin dia sedang balap liar dengan teman-temannya."_

 _"Coba periksa tempat pelacuran, siapa tahu dia sedang main perempuan."_

Baekhyun mendesah panjang begitu ia sampai di sebuah warnet besar yang disebutkan beberapa teman sekelasnya. Menurut mereka sih, mereka sering melihat Chanyeol di sana.

Baekhyun mendesah karena dia tidak suka dengan tempat seperti ini. Dia tahu begitu dia masuk pasti banyak orang yang sedang meneriakkan kata-kata kasar karena sedang bermain game, sedang nonton porno sambil onani, berjudi online, merokok, dan sebagainya.

Baekhyun mendesah sekali lagi sebelum melangkahkan kakinya masuk. Tempat itu redup kekurangan cahaya namun cukup berisik karena hari itu sedang ramai. Di dalam warnet itu ada booth-booth kecil dengan satu komputer dan satu kursi di masing-masing booth. Baekhyun pusing sendiri melihatnya. Kalau ingin mencari Chanyeol berarti dia harus menyusuri satu persatu booth.

Baekhyun berjalan pelan sambil menutup hidungnya karena asap rokok yang pekat di ruangan itu. Ia mengerutkan dahi sambil mengamati setiap orang hingga ia tiba di baris tengah. Di sana Chanyeol sedang duduk bersandar dengan _headphone_ yang menutup telinganya.

Baekhyun mendesah lega. Itu artinya ia tidak perlu mencari lagi ke kafe, ke kedai minum, ke tempat balap liar, apalagi ke tempat pelacuran.

"Park Chanyeol," panggilnya.

Tak ada respon.

"Park Chanyeol!" panggilnya lebih keras.

Namun tetap tidak ada respon.

Baekhyun yang mulai kesal melepaskan _headphone_ yang dipakai Chanyeol hingga yang punya kepala menoleh. Akhirnya.

Chanyeol mendengus melihat Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sendiri membuat gestur yang menyuruh Chanyeol untuk ikut dengannya ke luar. Namun bukannya dituruti, laki-laki itu malah kembali menghadap komputer di depannya dan bertingkah seolah-olah dia tidak pernah melihat Baekhyun.

Baekhyun frustasi melihatnya.

Ia berjalan mendekat dan menarik lengan Chanyeol. "Ayo bicara di luar," katanya.

Chanyeol mendengus sinis lagi, namun dia membiarkan Baekhyun menariknya hingga mereka keluar dari warnet. Begitu di luar, Chanyeol duduk di kursi di depan warnet itu dan mengeluarkan sekotak rokok dari saku seragamnya. Baekhyun mengernyit tapi dia tidak peduli. Ia tetap mengambil sebatang rokok dan menyalakannya dengan pemantik.

Rokok di antara bibirnya mulai mengeluarkan asap. Ia menyelipkan batang rokok itu di antara dua jari dan menariknya pelan, dari mulutnya keluar asap.

Baekhyun masih mengernyit. Bahkan kali ini ia menutup hidungnya karena asap rokok Chanyeol membuat napasnya sesak. Baekhyun benar-benar benci benda yang satu ini. Ia berdoa dalam hati semoga keajaiban datang dan Chanyeol mematikan rokoknya.

"Kenapa kau tidak masuk sekolah?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang berdiri di depannya dengan tatapan mengolok-olok. Ia menghisap rokoknya sekali lagi dan mendengus. "Kalau kau ke sini hanya untuk ini, pulang dan baca buku di rumah saja sana," katanya dingin. Ia menjatuhkan rokoknya yang masih utuh ke tanah dan menginjaknya hingga mati. "Dasar sinting," gumam laki-laki itu sebelum berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun di depan warnet.

Baekhyun hanya mentap punggung Chanyeol yang berlalu sejenak sebelum memaksa kakinya untuk mengikuti laki-laki itu. "Hei Chanyeol! Kembali ke sekolah besok, kau menger—"

OOF!

Baekhyun bertabrakan dengan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. Laki-laki itu berbalik dan menatap Baekhyun tidak suka. "Pulang saja, idiot," kecamnya.

Selesai dengan kata-katanya, Chanyeol kembali menghadap ke depan dan berjalan cepat. Kakinya yang panjang memudahkannya untuk berjalan menjauhi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sendiri mulai naik pitam. Orang jenis ini adalah orang yang paling Baekhyun tidak sukai. Tidak berprestasi, selalu membuat masalah, kasar, merokok pula. Satu-satunya hal positif dari orang yang sedang berjalan meninggalkannya ini adalah rupanya. Dia memang tampan, tapi itu saja yang dia punya.

Dengan langkah setengah berlari Baekhyun menyusul Chanyeol. Ia menarik lengan laki-laki itu dengan semua tenaga yang ia punya hingga ia berbalik menghadap Baekhyun. "Dengar ya, aku juga tidak mau repot-repot mengejarmu sampai ke sini. Kau seharusnya berterimakasih orang sepertiku masih peduli kau bernapas atau tidak. Kalau memang tidak mau sekolah, ya berhenti saja, jangan buat orang lain repot seperti ini!" semprotnya yang disulut kejengkelan.

Chanyeol tertawa. Dia tertawa keras sekali hingga membuat pipi Baekhyun memerah malu. Malu karena mungkin barusan dia terlihat seperti lelucon di mata sampah masyarakat seperti Chanyeol. Begitu tawanya berakhir, Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun intens. Baekhyun tidak mengerti apa arti tatapan Chanyeol itu. Yang jelas, dia tidak sanggup menatap balik jadi Baekhyun buang muka sambil melepaskan lengan Chanyeol pelan. Pelan sekali sampai siapapun tidak akan sadar sejak tadi Baekhyun masih menggenggam lengan laki-laki itu.

Chanyeol maju beberapa langkah sedangkan Baekhyun mundur beberapa langkah juga. Setiap Chanyeol maju, Baekhyun langsung mundur hingga punggungnya tertahan tiang listrik yang menjulang di pinggir jalan. Dia sudah tidak punya celah untuk mundur, tapi Chanyeol terus saja maju sambil menatapnya.

Jantung Baekhyun berdebar. Ia takut berakhir dipukuli oleh laki-laki ini. Karena walaupun terlihat tidak punya otak, laki-laki ini jelas terlihat punya tenaga. Badannya lebih berisi dari Baekhyun, lebih tinggi, dan suaranya yang berat sangat membuat Baekhyun terintimidasi. Baekhyun menahan napas karena takut.

Saat tangan Chanyeol terangkat ke udara, Baekhyun langsung menutup matanya ketakutan. Ia tidak mau dipukul dengan mata terbuka.

Chanyeol menarik kacamata yang dipakai Baekhyun dan tersenyum sinis. Baekhyun sendiri seketika membuka kembali matanya kaget karena tidak dipukul oleh Chanyeol. Dan seketika juga, dia menyesal dengan keputusannya. Saat ini di depannya Chanyeol sangat dekat dengan wajahnya dan dia sedang menyeringai.

"Ada apa denganmu, ketua kelas? Jantungmu sudah hampir meledak tuh. Kau pikir aku akan membunuhmu ya?" tanyanya retorik sebelum bersandar lebih dekat dengan telinga Baekhyun dan berbisik, "Kalau aku memang mau melakukan itu, aku setidaknya akan memilih tempat yang gelap dan sepi."

Baekhyun merinding.

Berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan mentalnya, Baekhyun merebut kacamatanya dari tangan Chanyeol dengan garang. "Kalau memang mau melakukan itu, datang dulu ke sekolah, pecundang," ujarnya sebelum memakai kembali kacamatanya dan berjalan menjauh.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya saat Baekhyun masuk ke kelas, Chanyeol sedang duduk di kursinya dengan kedua kaki yang dinaikkan ke atas meja. Kursi Chanyeol terletak di baris paling belakang, tepat di depan loker para siswa, di sebelah jendela. Sejak kelas satu sampai kelas tiga, posisi pojok itu memang sudah mutlak menjadi miliknya, dan tak seorang anak pun yang berani mendekat. Kalau diibaratkan, kursi pojok itu adalah sarang singa di kelas mereka.

Chanyeol melipat tangan di depan dadanya sedangkan mulutnya sibuk mengunyah permen karet. Ia menatap ke arah pintu belakang kelas, dimana Baekhyun berdiri diam.

Sebuah seringaian tertarik di sudut bibir Chanyeol saat Baekhyun berhenti berdiam diri dan melanjutkan langkahnya masuk ke kelas dan terus menuju kursinya di baris sebelah Chanyeol pada urutan ketiga. Tipikal kursi orang pintar.

"Kau tidak akan menyapa pecundang ini?" tanya Chanyeol.

Tanpa diberitahu pun Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol sedang bertanya padanya. Jadi Baekhyun meletakkan tasnya di atas meja dan menoleh ke belakang. Ia tersenyum ke arah laki-laki itu. "Baguslah kau masih punya akal sehat," jawabnya tenang.

Orang-orang di kelas mencuri-curi pandang ke arah mereka. Tidak berani terang-terangan nonton walaupun sebenarnya tertarik.

Chanyeol sendiri berdiri mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. Ia tertawa garing sambil berjalan ke arah meja Baekhyun. Begitu sampai, ia menumpukan sebelah tangannya di meja Baekhyun dan menundukkan kepalanya sedikit. Sebelah tangannya yang lain bertumpu pada kursi Baekhyun. "Kau tidak pakai kacamata hari ini," komentarnya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun dan mengelus pipi Baekhyun dengan tangannya yang ia tumpukan pada kursi tadi. "Lihat kulitmu, mulus sekali, benar laki-laki bukan sih?" komentarnya lagi.

Baekhyun dengan cepat menyingkirkan tangan Chanyeol dari wajahnya.

Tawa garing Chanyeol keluar lagi. Ia mengembalikan tangannya ke kursi seperti semula. "Sebenarnya aku datang bukan karena aku masih punya akal sehat," ucapnya masih sambil mengunyah permen karet. "Anjing peliharaan guru datang langsung menjemputku, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak datang, iya kan?" tambahnya dengan nada arogan. "Iya kan?!" tanyanya lagi dengan suara keras sambil menendang kursi seorang anak yang duduk di depan Baekhyun.

Anak itu gelagapan dan dengan gugup menganggukkan kepalanya cepat. "Iya," jawabnya pelan.

Chanyeol tersenyum sinis ke arah Baekhyun, sedangkan Baekhyun mendongak menatapnya dengan mata melotot.

Chanyeol meludahkan permen karet di mulutnya tepat di atas sepatu Baekhyun. "Itu ucapan selamat datang untukku," katanya sebelum berjalan kembali menuju bangkunya di belakang.

Semua orang di ruangan itu menahan napas. Tidak ada lagi yang berani menoleh ke arah Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun.

Kejadian ini memang baru pertama kalinya terjadi di kelas mereka. Selama ini Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak pernah berinteraksi karena memang mereka berdua itu berbanding terbalik. Chanyeol tidak peduli dengan urusan sekolah sedangkan Baekhyun tidak mau berurusan dengan makhluk seperti Chanyeol. Bahkan mereka tidak yakin apa dua orang ini bahkan pernah mengucapkan 'hai' pada satu sama lain. Padahal mereka sudah tiga tahun sekelas!

Kembali ke kejadian di kelas Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap ampas permen karet yang menempel di sepatunya dan menarik napas panjang. Ia menunduk dan membuka sepasang sepatunya sebelum berjalan ke meja Chanyeol. Ia meletakkan sepasang sepatu berwarna putih itu di atas meja Chanyeol lalu berlalu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Chanyeol masih dengan senyum sinis.

Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang. Ia memasang senyum lebar di wajahnya. "Membuang sampah pada tempatnya."

Semua orang kembali menahan napas. Suasana di kelas itu benar-benar sepi seperti kuburan. Bergerak pun tidak ada yang bisa.

.

.

.

Hari itu Chanyeol memang datang ke sekolah. Namun sepanjang pelajaran berlangsung, dia hanya tidur. Saat jam istirahat, dia menyuruh anak yang duduk di depannya untuk membelikannya makanan dari kantin. Selesai makan, dia tidur lagi sampai jam sekolah berakhir. Guru yang masuk juga hanya membiarkan. Daripada membuat ulah, begitu pikir mereka.

Hari itu sepulang sekolah hujan mengguyur deras. Baekhyun berdiri di teras depan sekolah lalu mendesah panjang. Dia bawa payung sih, tapi tetap saja dia benci hujan. Walaupun memakai payung, nyatanya air hujan terkadang memercik juga padanya.

"Hey ketua kelas, kau bawa payung tidak?"

Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang dan menggeram dalam hati begitu mendapati orang yang berjalan ke arahnya itu adalah Chanyeol, si biang masalah. Sudah cukup dia membuatnya memakai sepatu cadangan teman sebangkunya Kyungsoo. Sekarang dia mau apa lagi? Merampok payungnya?

Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun. Ia menatap hujan deras yang membasahi tanah di depan mereka. "Sial," umpatnya. "Berikan payungmu, cepat," paksanya sambil menengadahkan tangan.

Baekhyun diam. Sebenarnya dia malas sekali harus berinteraksi lagi dengan Chanyeol, tapi dia menahan diri karena sekolah mulai sepi. Dia tidak mau dihajar sampai babak belur di sini. Akhirnya ia mengeluarkan payung dari tasnya dan menarik lengan Chanyeol untuk berdiri di bawah payung yang sudah ia buka, tepat merapat di sebelahnya.

"Kau sedang apa?!" tanya Chanyeol antara kaget dan sebal.

Baekhyun menatapnya. "Kalau mau menumpang di payung orang, harusnya bilang saja baik-baik."

"Kapan aku bilang mau menumpang? Aku pakai payungnya sendiri dan kau tidak."

Baru saja Chanyeol akan merebut payung Baekhyun, Baekhyun langsung menarik payungnya menjauh. Ia mendongak menatap Chanyeol dengan mata melotot. "Pakai berdua," katanya sebelum menarik paksa Chanyeol untuk berjalan di bawah payung yang sama dengannya.

Chanyeol hanya mendengus. Dia bisa saja sih memukul anak ini dan merampas payungnya tapi dia sedang malas berhadapan dengan guru. "Pegang payungnya yang benar!" teriaknya kesal saat ujung payung terus mengenai kepalanya.

Baekhyun sendiri melotot, tapi dia tetap berusaha mengangkat payungya lebih tinggi. Sial, tangannya pegal. "Rumahmu dimana?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku ke warnet yang waktu itu."

Baekhyun kembali mendongak menatap Chanyeol. Ia jengah juga dengan laki-laki itu. "Pulang ke rumah."

Chanyeol merampas payung yang dipegang oleh Baekhyun dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun sendiri berteriak minta payungnya dikembalikan sambil berlari-lari kecil menyusul Chanyeol.

Seragamnya basah kuyup dalam sesaat. Ia berteriak sebal sambil masih terus mengejar Chanyeol menuju warnet di perempatan yang tak jauh dari sekolah mereka. Begitu Chanyeol menginjakkan kaki di teras warnet yang terlindungi atap, ia melemparkan payung Baekhyun ke tanah yang diguyur hujan.

Baekhyun yang berhasil menyusulnya beberapa saat kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu masuk warnet dan melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam. Di sana Chanyeol sedang berjalan, mungkin sedang mencari booth yang kosong. "Hey Park Chanyeol, kau gila ya?! Aku jadi basah kuyup!" teriak Baekhyun, mengundang pandangan orang-orang yang ada di dalam warnet tersebut padanya.

"Ah, yang benar saja. Suara siapa yang melengking ini?" tanya seorang pemuda berseragam sekolah sambil menendang meja komputer di depannya. Ia mendongak menatap Baekhyun dan mematikan rokoknya pada asbak yang ada di atas meja. "Hey, bangsat, enyah sana," ucapnya marah.

Baekhyun menatap pemuda itu takut. Seragamnya berbeda dengan seragam yang dipakai Baekhyun. Mukanya terlihat sangar dan ia dikelilingi beberapa anak. Kesimpulannya, dia ini sepertinya ketua sebuah geng berandalan.

Waktunya mundur.

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya dan berbalik. Ia berdiri di teras warnet sambil berusaha mengeringkan rambutnya, walau percuma. Ia kemudian meraih payungnya yang dilemparkan sembarangan oleh Chanyeol ke tanah dan bersiap pergi saat Chanyeol keluar dari warnet.

Chanyeol menyodorkan sekaleng kopi hangat ke arah Baekhyun dengan kasar. "Minum lalu pulanglah," suruhnya.

Bakehyun menatap kaleng minuman di tangannya. "Apa ini?" tanyanya.

"Kupikir kau itu jenius, tapi ternyata kopi saja tidak tahu?" ledek Chanyeol. "Jangan sampai sakit dan menyuruh orangtuamu mengadu ke sekolah, brengsek. Minum dan pergi," tambahnya.

Baekhyun mendengus. Ia menarik tangan Chanyeol dan menaruh kaleng minuman tadi kembali di tangan Chanyeol. "Kau saja yang minum," katanya dingin sebelum berbalik dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan warnet itu dengan payungnya.

Chanyeol sendiri memandang punggung Baekhyun yang terus berjalan menjauh darinya. Kopi di tangannya ia buang ke tanah begitu saja.

.

.

.

Baekhyun benci dengan daya tahan tubuhnya yang lemah. Karena kehujanan kemarin sekarang dia flu. Untung tidak parah, dan sekarang hari Sabtu, jadi Baekhyun bisa beristirahat di rumah.

Pagi ini ibunya membuatkan bubur abalon kesukaannya. Namun ibunya tidak membelikannya obat flu. Tidak masalah. Baekhyun tidak sakit parah jadi dia bisa berjalan kaki ke minimarket di ujung gang rumahnya dan membeli obat flu di sana. Atau dia bisa pergi ke apotek di ujung gang sebelah untuk beli beberapa obat.

Baekhyun mengambil jaket yang ia gantung di balik pintu dan berjalan keluar rumah. Cuaca hari itu sangat cerah, berbanding terbalik dengan cuaca kemarin. Sinar matahari memancar terang, meningkatkan suhu udara hari itu. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pergi ke minimarket, karena jaraknya lebih dekat daripada apotek. Toh, di sana juga ada obat.

Baekhyun memasang hoodie jaketnya dan mendorong pintu minimarket. Ia masuk dan terus berjalan menuju rak bagian obat-obatan untuk mencari obat flu. Ia juga berjalan ke rak bagian makanan cepat saji dan mengambil beberapa cup ramen. Kemudian ia membawa belanjaannya ke kasir di ujung ruangan.

"Jadi kau benar-benar sakit?"

Baekhyun tersentak mendengar suara berat yang terdengar familiar di telinganya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, mendongak menatap penjaga kasir yang berdiri di balik meja. Matanya melebar menatap Chanyeol yang memakai seragam pegawai minimarket sedang memindai obat flu yang ia beli. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" tanya Baekhyun kaget.

"Lihat dengan matamu sendiri aku sedang apa," jawabnya. "Semuanya sepuluh ribu won. Kau mau pakai kantong plastik?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun masih menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Apa kau tidak akan membayar?"

Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya dan menyerahkan selembar uang bernilai sepuluh ribu won pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terlihat sibuk mengetikkan nominal angka dan membungkus belanjaan Baekhyun. Setelah selesai ia menyerahkan kantong plastik putih bercetakkan nama minimarket itu. "Sudah sana pergi," katanya begitu Baekhyun menerima belanjaannya.

Baekhyun measih bengong di depan meja kasir. Ia memperhatikan Chanyeol yang memakai seragam pegawai minimarket lamat-lamat. Chanyeol tidak terlihat seperti berandalan saat dia tidak mengenakan seragam sekolah. Dia terlihat seperti orang biasa.

"Pergi, bajingan," hardik Chanyeol dengan nada geram.

Baekhyun yang tersadar dari lamunannya mengalihkan tatapannya kemudian berbalik. Ia berjalan menjauh dari meja kasir menuju pintu keluar.

Tadinya dia memang mau keluar. Sungguh, tadinya dia mau pergi dan melupakan apa yang ia lihat di sini. Tapi kakinya membawanya kembali berbalik meninggalkan pintu.

Tentu saja Chanyeol menatapnya heran.

"Aku cuma mau menyeduh ramen," kata Baekhyun memberi alasan.

Ia mengeluarkan cup ramen dari plastik belanjaannya dan membuka bungkusnya. Ia berjalan ke dispenser yang disediakan minimarket untuk menyeduh kopi dan ramen.

Ia menyeduh ramen yang dibelinya tadi dan berjalan keluar minimarket. Di teras minimarket, mereka menyedikan meja kecil dengan dua kursi plastik. Di sanalah ia duduk. Dari posisi itu, ia bisa melihat meja kasir dengan jelas.

Baekhyun mengaduk ramennya yang mulai melembek. Sesekali ia melirik Chanyeol. Setiap tatapan mereka bertemu, Chanyeol hanya menyeringai sedangkan Baekhyun langsung mengalihkan tatapannya gugup.

Waktu paling lama yang dapat dihabiskan seseorang saat menyantap ramen di minimarket adalah sekitar 20 menit, tapi sekarang sudah hampir satu jam dan Baekhyun masih punya setengah porsi ramen tersisa di mangkuknya.

Entah kapan Baekhyun lengah, Chanyeol sudah tak tampak di meja kasir. Laki-laki lain yang tak ia kenal sekarang berdiri di balik meja kasir dan menghitung belanjaan seorang wanita hamil. Matanya bergerak liar menelusuri setiap sisi minimarket itu, tapi Chanyeol tak ada di mana pun.

"Hey, ketua kelas, kau masih di sini ternyata."

Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang. Di sana Chanyeol sedang berdiri dengan celana hitam, kaus putih polos yang dilapisi jaket abu-abu. Baekhyun hanya memperhatikan saat Chanyeol berjalan ke arahnya.

Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyamai tinggi Baekhyun yang sedang duduk. Namun walau Chanyeol sudah menunduk, Baekhyun masih harus mendongak untuk melihat wajah Chanyeol.

Baru saja dia akan bertanya sejak kapan Chanyeol bekerja di minimarket itu, Chanyeol sudah menutup jarak di antara wajah mereka. Di siang hari yang terang, dengan begitu banyak orang yang keluar masuk minimarket dan berjalan di sekitar trotoar, Chanyeol mencium bibirnya tanpa aba-aba.

Baekhyun yang kaget langsung mendorong Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya. Namun Chanyeol juga tak kalah cepat langsung menahan kedua tangan Baekhyun dengan satu tangan. Tangannya yang lain ia gunakan untuk menekan kepala Baekhyun agar tidak melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Walaupun tangannya ditahan, Baekhyun masih berusaha meronta. Ia terus bergerak berusaha melepaskan kontak fisik dari Chanyeol namun lelaki di depannya ini kuat bukan main. Jauh dari pekiraannya. Chanyeol terus menjilat dan menghisap bibirnya namun Baekhyun bersikeras menutup mulutnya, bahkan berusaha mengelak. Ia merintih kesakitan kemudian karena Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya. Saat itulah lidah Chanyeol mulai ikut campur dalam ciuman paksa mereka.

Baekhyun pusing. Ia mulai lelah melawan, tapi ia juga tak mau Chanyeol terus mengerjai mulutnya. Terutama di tempat terbuka begini, dimana semua orang bisa melihat, termasuk ibunya yang pastinya akan melewati minimarket ini sepulangnya beliau dari tempat kerjanya.

Untungnya Chanyeol melepas ciuman mereka juga. Baekhyun mendongak pada Kang Yeol dengan mata melotot marah. Bibirnya basah, wajahnya merah padam menahan malu. Tangannya yang bergetar menyeka bibirnya, sedangkan matanya terus mendelik pada Chanyeol.

Lelaki itu berdiri tenang di depan Baekhyun. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke saku celananya. "Kau flu karena kehujanan kemarin kan? Aku sudah mengambil kembali 'flu' yang kau dapatkan gara-gara aku, jadi berhentilah mengikutiku," ucapnya sebelum berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memperhatikan punggung Chanyeol yang menjauh. Ia benci sekali Chanyeol yang dengan angkuhnya pergi tanpa memberikannya kesempatan untuk bicara. Chanyeol beranggapan dialah pusat dunia dan Baekhyun sedang mengelilingnya. Tapi bukan begitu seharusnya. Di dunia yang Baekhyun tinggali, dialah pusat perhatian. Dialah pusat dunia. Dialah yang dikelilingi oleh semua orang dan menjadi perhatian. Dia yang jadi subjek utama. Bukan Chanyeol yang seenaknya menjadikan dirinya pusat dunia yang dikelilingi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun meraih kantong plastik miliknya dari atas meja dan berjalan secepat yang ia bisa untuk menyusul Chanyeol. Ia menarik lengan laki-laki tinggi itu untuk menghentikan langkahnya. Saat mereka berhadapan, Baekhyun dengan cepat berjinjit dan mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Chanyeol. Bibirnya menempel untuk kedua kalinya dengan bibir Chanyeol hanya dalam hitungan menit. Ia hanya mengecup lembut selama beberapa detik sebelum melepaskan kontak fisik di antara mereka.

Baekhyun menatap mata Chanyeol marah. Tangannya masih bergetar, namun ia menyembunyikannya di balik kepalan kedua tangannya yang kini sudah tidak melingkar di leher Chanyeol. "Aku tidak pernah mengikutimu, jadi jangan bertingkah seperti aku peduli kau bernapas atau tidak. Dan 'flu' itu milikku, jadi aku mengambilnya kembali," ketusnya sebelum membalikkan badan. Kali ini ia yang pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Bukan begitu cara mengambil 'flu' nya," kata Chanyeol dari tempatnya berdiri.

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke belakang. "Aku bukan orang yang keluar masuk tempat pelacuran, jadi maklum saja hanya itu yang aku bisa," sindirnya sebelum kembali berjalan. Kali ini ia berjalan lebih cepat karena seberani-beraninya ia berbicara pedas pada laki-laki itu, dia masih takut dipukuli. Toh, pada akhirnya Chanyeol tetaplah berandalan.

.

.

Baekhyun suka menghabiskan jam makan siangnya di kantin dengan teman-temannya. Mereka akan duduk bersama dan makan sambil bercerita tentang apa saja yang muncul dalam benak mereka. Terkadang mereka berbincang soal game yang baru mereka mainkan, terkadang mereka membicarakan kafe yang baru buka dan ingin mereka kunjungi, terkadang mereka bicara soal kencan buta dengan para siswi di sekolah sebelah, dan terkadang mereka hanya mengeluh soal pelajaran.

Flu Baekhyun sudah sembuh berkat obat yang ia beli kemarin dan sup yang dimasakkan ibunya saat makan malam. Atau mungkin sembuh karena Chanyeol 'mengambilnya'. Apapun itu, Baekhyun senang dia tidak perlu ke sekolah memakai masker.

Saat mereka dengan tenang menyantap makan siang mereka, Chanyeol datang dengan _tray_ makan siangnya. Suasana di meja Baekhyun yang awalnya bising, berubah hening dalam hitungan detik. "Aku bisa makan dengan ketua kelas kan?" tanyanya. Matanya tak pernah lepas dari Baekhyun yang hari itu tidak memakai kacamatanya.

"Tentu, tentu saja," ucap Kyungsoo berusaha tidak terbata-bata. Ia mengangkat tray makanannya dari meja dan pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun. Begitu juga dengan anak lain yang sedang duduk dengannya.

Chanyeol meletakkan _tray_ makanannya di depan Baekhyun dengan kasar sampai nasi di atasnya hampir tumpah ke meja. Kemudian ia duduk. Sikunya ditumpukan di meja, sedangkan dagunya bertumpu pada telapak tangannya. "Mau kubawa ke tempat pelacuran supaya kau bisa belajar sedikit di sana?" tanyanya dengan seringaian.

Baekhyun yang sudah berhenti mengunyah makan siangnya sejak Chanyeol hadir itu bersiap untuk mengangkat tray makan siangnya dan angkat kaki dari kantin tapi Chanyeol menghentikannya dengan berkata, "Duduk dulu. Tidak lihat aku sedang bicara denganmu?"

Nada bicara Chanyeol terdengar dingin. Serius. Mengancam. Baekhyun menatapnya sebentar sebelum kembali ke kursinya di depan Chanyeol. Kini pandangannya beredar ke seluruh kantin. Kemana saja asal ia tidak perlu menatap Chanyeol.

"Jangan berani pergi sebelum menghabiskan makan siangmu," ucap Chanyeol lagi masih dengan nada yang sama seperti yang sebelumnya.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol kali ini. "Apa maumu sebenarnya? Katakan saja dengan cepat, aku sibuk," ketusnya.

"Aku mau kau menghabiskan makan siangmu," jawab Chanyeol sambil menendang kaki meja di depan mereka.

Baekhyun tersentak. Begitu juga murid-murid lain yang sedang berada di kantin.

Baekhyun mendelik ke arah Chanyeol. Tangannya meraih kembali sumpitnya dan ia mulai memakan makan siangnya yang masih sisa setengah. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya memperhatikan setiap gerakan yang dilakukan Baekhyun. Tangannya sesekali memasukkan makanan ke mulutnya sendiri.

.

.

Beberapa hari berlalu. Baekhyun beberapa kali disuruh ibunya membeli ini itu ke minimarket di ujung gang rumah mereka. Setiap Baekhyun pergi ke sana sore hari, Chanyeol selalu ada di balik meja kasir. Dan setiap dia bertemu laki-laki itu, dia selalu bertingkah seperti mereka tidak saling mengenal. Tak satu kata pun keluar dari bibirnya. Tak ada sapaan, bahkan hinaan. Dia hanya masuk, belanja, menaruh belanjaannya di meja kasir, membayar, lalu pergi. Namun mau tak mau, karena lumayan sering disuruh ke sana oleh ibunya, ia jadi tahu jam kerja Chanyeol. Dia ada di sana setiap hari mulai pukul 4 sampai pukul 6 sore.

Sampai pada suatu hari, ibunya menyuruhnya membeli lumayan banyak barang. Ibunya hari itu berencana membuat kue, dan banyak bahan yang mereka tidak punya. Akhirnya Baekhyun lah yang harus pergi ke minimarket di ujung gang untuk membeli kekurangan bahan kue ibunya.

Seperti biasa, dia bertingkah seolah-olah dia dan Chanyeol adalah orang asing. Ia mengambil apa yang ia perlukan dan membayar di kasir tanpa sedikitpun suara keluar dari bibirnya. Ia lega karena lagi-lagi ia berhasil melakukannya. Ia berjalan ke pintu keluar. Baru saja ia mau angkat kaki, hujan mengguyur deras dengan petir menyambar.

Baekhyun mengeluh pelan. Ia sama sekali tidak bawa payung. Dan bahan kue yang dibelinya tidak boleh basah. Ia bermaksud akan membeli payung di minimarket itu tapi saat ia merogoh saku dan melihat kembalian dari belanjanya barusan, jumlahnya sangat kurang untuk membeli satu payung.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya gelisah. Ia menatap hujan yang bukan main lebatnya di luar minimarket. Tidak mungkin dia menerobos hujan begitu saja. Besok ia ada ulangan penting di sekolah, jadi dia tidak boleh sakit. Dia sudah belajar mati-matian untuk ulangan itu jadi tidak mungkin dilewatkan begitu saja.

Dengan menelan harga dirinya sendiri, ia berjalan ragu ke arah kasir yang saat itu tidak diisi dengan pembeli. Ia berdiri di depan meja kasir dan menatap Chanyeol ragu. Ia mengulum kedua bibirnya selama beberapa detik sebelum memberanikan diri berbicara. "Apa… kau punya payung?"

"Kau bisa ambil di dekat rak khusus sabun," jawab Chanyeol.

"Bukan payung yang itu…" balas Baekhyun pelan. Ia menggaruk kepalanya sambil menatap Chanyeol memelas. "Maksudku, payungmu, aku mau pinjam. Di luar hujan deras sekali. Aku tidak boleh sakit karena besok ada ulangan," jelasnya.

Chanyeol hanya menyeringai menatap Baekhyun. "Aku tidak bisa meminjamkannya padamu, tapi kau bisa menungguku selesai bekerja dan aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang. _Shift_ -ku berakhir lima belas menit lagi."

Baekhyun mempertimbangkan tawaran Chanyeol sejenak. Pikirnya, daripada mengambil resiko menerobos hujan dan jatuh sakit—dimana nilainya akan ikut jatuh—dia lebih baik menahan gengsi selama lima belas menit.

Baekhyun berdiri di dekat pintu keluar minimarket itu menunggu Chanyeol. Sesuai perkataannya, lima belas menit kemudian seorang laki-laki yang terlihat beberapa tahun lebih tua dari Chanyeol datang menggantikan posisinya di balik meja kasir. Chanyeol melepas rompi pegawai yang dipakainya dan berjalan ke arah Baekhyun yang menunggunya di luar sambil membawa satu payung.

Hujan masih deras saat mereka berdua berdiri bersebelahan di depan pintu masuk minimarket. Chanyeol membuka payung biru miliknya dan mengangkat payung itu tinggi di atas kepala mereka berdua. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa pada satu sama lain mereka mulai berjalan di bawah payung yang sama dengan lengan yang saling menempel.

Payung itu kecil. Mereka berdua bisa berteduh bersama di bawahnya tapi masing masing sebelah lengan mereka basah karena tak tertutup oleh payung. Baekhyun berusaha menarik lengannya dari jangkauan tetesan hujan tapi ia tetap basah.

"Pegang," kata Chanyeol sambil menyodorkan payungnya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun kebingungan tapi ia tetap menerima payung itu. Chanyeol sendiri berjongkok di depan Baekhyun. Punggung lebarnya menghadap pada Baekhyun. "Naik," katanya kemudian.

"Apa?" tanya Baekhyun yang masih bingung.

Chanyeol menoleh ke belakang sejenak. "Aku bilang naik," katanya sambil menarik kaki Baekhyun agar lebih dekat dengannya.

Baekhyun menatap punggung Chanyeol selama beberapa saat sebelum bergerak maju. Sebelah tangannya melingkar di leher Chanyeol—sementara tangan yang satunya memegang payung, membuat tubuh bagian depannya menempel pada punggung Chanyeol. Chanyeol sendiri memegang kedua belakang lutut Baekhyun kemudian berdiri hingga kini posisi Baekhyun ada di gendongan punggungnya. Dengan posisi itu lengan mereka tidak terjangkau air hujan lagi.

Chanyeol berjalan dalam diam. Begitu juga dengan Baekhyun. Hanya rintik hujan yang berjatuhan ke payung merekalah yang terdengar selama perjalanan mereka menuju rumah Baekhyun yang hanya tidak terlalu jauh dari minimarket.

"Ini rumahku," ucap Baekhyun saat mereka berhenti di depan sebuah pagar cokelat yang tertutup.

Chanyeol menghentikan langkah kakinya dan berjongkok untuk membiarkan Baekhyun turun. Ia kemudian mengambil payungnya dari Baekhyun dan berjalan pergi tanpa mendengar ucapan terimakasih dari Baekhyun.

Pertemuan mereka berikutnya sungguh seperti adegan yang sudah direncanakan. Baekhyun hari itu berjalan dari sekolah menuju pemberhentian bus seperti biasa. Namun, di perjalanan ia dicegat oleh sekelompok berandalan dari sekolah sebelah. Seragam mereka berantakan dan mereka menghisap rokok; tipikal image anak nakal. Mereka memaksa Baekhyun untuk memberikan uang jajannnya pada mereka; tipikal pemalakan anak sekolah.

Anak yang bertubuh besar menampar pipi Baekhyun pelan sambil terus menengadahkan tangannya. Bukannya takut, Baekhyun malah melotot pada anak itu dan terus mengatakan dia tidak punya uang untuk diberikan pada mereka.

Karena panas, ketua dari geng berandalan itu mendekat dan hampir menendang Baekhyun.

Hampir, karena saat kakinya melayang ke udara hendak menendang Baekhyun, tubuhnya tersungkur terlebih dahulu ke tanah. Chanyeol yang muncul dari arah belakang menendangnya keras.

Para berandalan itu menatap Chanyeol yang berdiri tenang dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke saku celananya. Mereka terlihat murka karena bos mereka ditendang oleh Chanyeol. "Kau mau cari mati ya?" gertak anak yang menampar Baekhyun tadi.

"Sebaiknya kalian pergi, ini wilayahku," ujar Chanyeol tenang. Ia meludahkan permen karet yang sejak tadi dikunyahnya ke tanah.

Mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, para berandalan itu saling bertatapan satu sama lain sebelum memberikan kode pada sesama mereka untuk pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Mereka membantu bos mereka untuk berdiri dan memapahnya berjalan.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling bertatapan begitu para preman sekolah itu sudah pergi. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan seringaian angkuhnya sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menatapnya dengan dahi berkerut gusar. Dia baru saja diselamatkan, tapi dia tetap gusar.

"Diselamatkan dari berandal oleh berandal," kata Baekhyun kejam. Ia berbalik dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih berdiri di depannya.

Namun tentu saja ia tidak bisa kabur secepat itu. Chanyeol dengan kaki panjangnya hanya butuh beberapa langkah untuk menyusul Baekhyun dan merangkul pundak si ketua kelas. Ia menatap ke depan, masih dengan seringaian. "Ingat tadi aku bilang apa pada anak ingusan barusan? Ini wilayahku, dan teman-temanku yang kau sebut 'para berandalan' itu ada di sekitar sini. Mau keluar dari mulut harimau, masuk ke sarang singa?"

Baekhyun mendongak menatap Chanyeol. Ia melotot kesal ke arah laki-laki itu namun Chanyeol hanya melebarkan seringaiannya. Tidak secuil pun gentar dengan tatapan marah Baekhyun.

Mereka berjalan ke pemberhentian bus dan naik ke bus yang selalu Baekhyun naiki setiap hari. Chanyeol memaksanya duduk di kursi dekat jendela sementara ia sendiri duduk di sebelah Baekhyun.

Begitu bus melaju, Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponsel dan earphone dari saku seragamnya. Ia menghubungkan earphone tersebut pada ponselnya dan memasangkan alat pendengar earphone sebelah di telinganya, sebelah di telinga Baekhyun. Baru saja Baekhyun akan melepaskan earphone tersebut, Chanyeol langsung menarik paksa tangan Baekhyun dan meremas jemarinya erat. Ia menatap Baekhyun tajam, memberitahukannya untuk tidak banyak bertingkah lewat tatapan matanya.

Baekhyun akhirnya mengalah. Ia ikut mendengarkan lagu yang diputar Chanyeol di ponselnya. Lagu itu adalah lagu rock yang suaranya membuat gendang telinga Baekhyun hampir pecah. Baekhyun suka lagu mellow dengan lirik puitis, bukan lengkingan gitar tak jelas seperti lagu yang sedang ia dengarkan sekarang.

Ia menatap ke samping. Chanyeol duduk sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi bus. Matanya dipejamkan rapat-rapat seolah-olah dia sedang merilekskan diri dengan lagu yang sedang terlantun dari ponselnya.

Awalnya Baekhyun lega begitu ia sampai di pemberhentian bus tempat biasa dia turun. Namun kelegaannya harus sirna begitu Chanyeol menahan tangannya. Laki-laki itu tidak membuka mata, namun tangannya menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Baekhyun hingga laki-laki itu bahkan tidak bisa bergerak dari kursinya.

"Aku harus turun. Ini pemberhentian bus dekat rumahku," Baekhyun berkata pelan.

Chanyeol membuka matanya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan seringaian lebar. "Siapa bilang aku membawamu naik bus untuk pulang ke rumah?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahi bingung mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Lalu ia gelagapan saat bus yang mereka tumpangi kembali berjalan meninggalkan pemberhentian bus yang tadi. Namun ia akhirnya memilih untuk diam dan kembali tenang di kursinya.

Dua pemberhentian bus lainnya terlewat. Mereka turun di pemberhentian selanjutnya. Atau lebih tepatnya Chanyeol menariknya turun.

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke rumahnya yang tak jauh dari pemberhentian bus tempat mereka turun barusan. Mereka hanya perlu berjalan kaki selama sepuluh menit dan mereka pun tiba di sana.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol aneh. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa laki-laki itu membawanya ke sini. Namun ia lebih memilih untuk tidak bertanya. Secuil dirinya memang penasaran di tempat macam apa sampah masyarakat seperti Chanyeol tinggal. Apakah mereka memiliki lingkungan tempat tinggal yang sama? Lalu bagaimana dengan orang tuanya? Apakah mereka sekeluarga memang berandalan seperti Chanyeol? Dan bagaimana kamar seorang berandalan? Apakah ada rak buku yang rapi seperti milik Baekhyun di kamarnya? Apakah ranjangnya rapi dan wangi seperti milik Baekhyun di kamarnya? Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di dalam kepala Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menutup pagar di belakang mereka begitu mereka berdua masuk ke pekarangan rumah Chanyeol. Rumah itu terlihat normal dan biasa, namun sepi. Baekhyun menatap sekitar pekarangan rumah Chanyeol lama sebelum ia menoleh pada laki-laki itu.

Chanyeol tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia berjalan menuju teras rumahnya dan membuka sepatu sekolahnya. Baekhyun berjalan ragu ke arah Chanyeol dan ikut membuka sepatunya. Setelah meletakkan sepatunya di sebelah sepatu Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengikuti Chanyeol masuk ke dalam rumah.

Suasana di dalam rumah Chanyeol sama sepinya dengan suasana pekarangan rumahnya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda adanya orang lain yang berada di sana selain mereka berdua. Baekhyun menatap berkeliling, tidak sadar Chanyeol sedang memperhatikannya.

"Kau mau makan ramen?" tanya Chanyeol memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Terserah."

Chanyeol hanya menyeringai mendengar jawaban pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu dan berjalan ke dapur untuk memasak ramen untuk mereka berdua.

Daripada menyusul Chanyeol ke dapur, Baekhyun lebih memilih untuk berkeliling rumah Chanyeol untuk sekedar melihat-lihat. Sudah lumayan lama ia berkeliling, Baekhyun tak menemukan satu foto pun di rumah itu. Padahal rumah keluarga pada umumnya setidaknya memiliki satu foto yang dipajang di dalam rumah untuk menunjukkan identitas keberadaan keluarga itu.

Baekhyun lanjut berjalan ke arah selatan. Saat menemukan pintu tertutup berwarna putih, ia yang penasaran membuka pintu itu sedikit dan melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam.

Ruangan itu adalah kamar tidur. Ada satu ranjang besar di dekat jendela dan lemari pakaian empat pintu di depannya. Ia mengerjap dan membuka pintu lebih lebar. Dengan pertanyaan apakah kamar itu adalah kamar Chanyeol ia masuk ke dalam. Ia berjalan ke arah meja belajar di sudut kanan ruangan. Di sana tidak banyak buku dan lumayan berdebu. Sepertinya jarang disentuh.

Baekhyun kemudian berjalan ke arah ranjang di seberang meja belajar. Tangannya menyentuh ujung tempat tidur yang berbalut sprei putih itu pelan. Tempat tidur itu terlihat lumayan rapi seperti dirapikan tadi pagi setelah orang yang tidur di atasnya bangun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Baekhyun mendongak cepat mendengar suara Chanyeol. Baru saja ia akan bangkit berdiri dan keluar dari kamar itu, Chanyeol sudah lebih cepat menghampirinya yang terduduk di ujung tempat tidur.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendongak tinggi-tinggi untuk dapat menatap wajah Chanyeol. Tangan laki-laki itu menyentuh dagunya pelan, tatapannya tak lepas dari Baekhyun. "Tersesat saat mencari toilet?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara pelan. Ibu jarinya menekan bibir bawah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dengan cepat menepis tangan Chanyeol dari wajahnya dan bangkit berdiri. Ia berjalan cepat keluar dari kamar itu, disusul oleh Chanyeol yang lagi-lagi hanya menyeringai di belakangnya.

Di ruang tamu, Chanyeol mengeluarkan sebuah meja kecil dan meletakkan ramen yang baru selesai dimasak di atas meja tadi. Ia duduk berhadapan dengan Baekhyun dengan mangkuk yang ada di hadapan mereka masing-masing.

"Kenapa kau membawaku ke sini?" tanya Baekhyun akhirnya.

Chanyeol menatapnya. "Apa aku harus punya alasan untuk melakukan itu?"

Baekhyun menatapnya tak percaya. "Bukankah memang seharusnya begitu?"

Chanyeol tak menjawab Baekhyun. Ia malah bergeser untuk duduk di sebelah laki-laki itu, membuat Baekhyun risih dan menggeser posisi duduknya agar menjauh dari Chanyeol.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol terkekeh.

Baekhyun menatapnya bingung. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang lucu dari tindakannya barusan. Dan ternyata tatapan bingung Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol berinisiatif untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang tak keluar dari mulut Baekhyun itu.

"Karena ini lah aku mengajakmu ke sini. Kau selalu melotot jijik padaku kalau kita bertemu tapi kau terus celingak-celinguk mencariku saat aku tak ada."

Baekhyun baru saja akan membantah ucapan Chanyeol, namun laki-laki itu lebih cepat melanjutkan ucapannya ketimbang bantahan Baekhyun.

"Kau pikir aku tidak melihat bagaimana wajahmu yang bak malaikat ini menatap sekeliling kelas saat aku belum datang? Atau saat kau mencuri-curi pandang di minimarket tapi tak pernah menyapaku? Atau saat bibirmu tersenyum kecil menyentuh tempat tidurku? Namun saat kau berhadapan langsung denganku, kau menatapku seolah-olah aku ini parasit yang harus kau hilangkan dari hidupmu. Menarik bukan?" katanya. Ia maju beberapa senti sambil mengelus wajah Baekhyun. "Kau sudah mendapatkan apa yang kau cari di sini?" tanyanya dengan nada rendah sekali, membuat bulu kuduk Baekhyun merinding.

Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol dari wajahnya. Namun Chanyeol justru semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun dan mengecup bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun sendiri kaget dan berusaha mendorong pundak Chanyeol agar menjauh darinya namun Chanyeol menarik pinggang Baekhyun hingga mereka semakin dekat dari sebelumnya.

Bibir mereka masih saling bertautan dan Baekhyun masih berusaha meronta. Chanyeol menggunakan sebelah tangannya untuk turun ke pangkuan Baekhyun dan meremas paha si ketua kelas itu pelan. Baekhyun dengan cepat menahan tangan Chanyeol dan menjauhkannya dari pahanya.

Begitu Chanyeol melepaskan Baekhyun, bibir laki-laki itu sudah memerah dan basah. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan dada yang naik turun dan mata berkaca-kaca. Kemudian ia meludah ke wajah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sendiri refleks menutup matanya saat diludahi oleh Baekhyun. Ia menyeka ludah Baekhyun dari batang hidungnya kemudian terkekeh pelan. "Tentu saja kau akan merespon seperti ini. Apa terlalu sulit menerima kenyataan bahwa malaikat pujaan orang sepertimu ingin melakukan hal seperti ini dengan seorang berandal? Tidak apa, kau bisa datang mencariku kalau kau masih penasaran akan sesuatu dan ingin mengetahuinya dariku."

Tanpa mengacuhkan ucapan Chanyeol, Baekhyun langsung mengambil tasnya yang ia letakkan di sebelahnya dan berjalan keluar dari rumah Chanyeol.

.

.

Baekhyun merasa Chanyeol adalah makhluk paling rumit di dunia. Tak satu pun poin positif yang sebanding dengan yang dimiliki Baekhyun ada pada Chanyeol. Dia tidak pintar. Tidak sopan. Tidak ramah. Tidak bertenggang rasa. Tidak aktif di organisasi. Tidak berprestasi. Pokoknya semua yang Baekhyun punya adalah 'tidak' bagi Chanyeol.

Dengan semua kualifikasi itu, beraninya Chanyeol menuduhnya memperhatikannya? Kenapa juga Baekhyun melakukan itu? Dia tidak peduli Chanyeol masih bernapas atau tidak.

Sungguh tidak peduli.

Kalau Baekhyun harus mempedulikan seseorang, maka orang itu pastilah anak yang setidaknya memiliki reputasi baik di sekolah, mempunyai jiwa kepemimpinan yang tinggi, berprestasi, murah senyum, dan supel.

Beraninya Chanyeol menuduhnya begitu!

Baekhyun berguling-guling di tempat tidurnya sambil menghembuskan napas kesal. Sudah berjam-jam ia hanya berbaring di tempat tidur, mengabaikan ajakan ibunya untuk menyantap makan malam. Selama berjam-jam itu juga ia sibuk memikirkan Chanyeol.

Dia sudah melakukan berbagai cara untuk mengeluarkan Chanyeol dari pikirannya. Ia mencoba untuk mendengarkan musik kesukaannya tapi yang ia dengar malah ucapan Chanyeol setelah menyium paksanya beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia mencoba untuk membaca buku biologi dan belajar tapi yang ia lihat bukannya katak, namun malah seringaian Chanyeol setiap mereka beradu pandang. Ia mencoba untuk menyibukkan diri dengan berolah raga tapi ingatan tentang tangan Chanyeol di pahanya malah melintas tiada henti.

Hasilnya, ia akhirnya menyerah dan memilih berguling-guling di tempat tidurnya sementara otaknya terus beputar mengulang semua kejadian yang ia alami dengan Chanyeol, si berandalan kelas.

Sejak kejadian di rumah Chanyeol, mereka tidak pernah berinteraksi lagi. Mereka tidak pernah berpapasan di jalan, dan pak guru tidak pernah menyuruh Baekhyun untuk mencari Chanyeol lagi. Laki-laki itu selalu datang ke sekolah. Di kelas dia tidur pulas sampai jam istirahat, kemudian dia makan siang, masuk ke kelas dan tidur lagi, lalu pulang.

Sesekali Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol di minimarket tempat dia bekerja. Mereka tidak menyapa satu sama lain. Namun dua hari yang lalu ibunya menyuruh Baekhyun untuk membeli bir ke minimarket pada jam shift Chanyeol, namun laki-laki itu tidak ada di sana. Kemarin saat ia ke sana untuk membeli es krim, laki-laki itu juga tidak ada di sana.

Apa Chanyeol menghindarinya?

Tapi kenapa? Kalau ada yang harus menghindar, orangnya adalah Baekhyun! Dia tidak seharusnya berhenti bekerja di minimarket itu hanya karena Baekhyun sering ke sana.

Baekhyun semakin kesal saja memikirkan kemungkinan Chanyeol yang berhenti karena dirinya. Memangnya dengan hak apa dia dengan seenaknya berhenti bekerja hanya karena orang yang dicium paksanya? Seharusnya Baekhyun yang berhenti datang ke minimarket itu!

Baekhyun memukuli bantalnya dengan bayangan bantal itu adalah wajah angkuh Chanyeol dan seringaian bodohnya. Namun dengan memukuli bantal begitu, ia malah semakin frustasi.

Baekhyun berbaring telentang dengan napas yang sedikit ngos-ngosan dari kegiatan intensnya menghajar bantalnya. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk ke minimarket besok dan memeriksa apakah Chanyeol benar-benar berhenti bekerja di sana.

Dan ternyata, keesokan harinya saat ia ke sana, dia diberitahu bahwa Chanyeol memang sudah berhenti. Seorang perempuan berambut sebahu menggantikan tugasnya.

Dengan dahi berkerut Baekhyun menundukkan kepala sebagai ucapan terimakasih pada si penjaga kasir yang baru dan berjalan lunglai keluar dari minimarket. Ia berdiri di depan bangunan minimarket dengan pikiran yang melayang-layang entah kemana.

Awalnya Baekhyun berpikir bahwa hal itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh padanya, tapi setiap kali ia pergi ke minimarket di ujung gang rumahnya, senyumnya sirna saat matanya mendapati gadis berambut sebahu berdiri di balik kasir dengan senyum ramah.

Satu hari melihat gadis berambut sebahu itu tidak masalah, namun hari kedua Baekhyun mulai keberatan. Hari ketiga dia mulai penasaran. Hari-hari selanjutnya akhirnya Baekhyun menyerah.

Ia naik bus menuju rumah Chanyeol. Saat ia sampai di sana, suasana rumah Chanyeol sama sepinya saat dia pertama kali datang dulu. Ia berjalan ke pintu depan dan mengetuk beberapa kali.

Awalnya Baekhyun mau menyerah saja dan pulang karena tidak ada yang membukakan pintu, namun saat ia berbalik, ia bertemu pandang dengan Chanyeol yang baru saja masuk dari pagar.

Baekhyun gelagapan sendiri. Dia tidak bisa menghilang detik itu juga dari hadapan Chanyeol yang terlanjur menangkap basah dirinya. Dan tentu saja Chanyeol memunculkan seringaian angkuhnya seperti biasa.

Laki-laki itu berjalan ke arah Baekhyun yang berdiri gelisah di depan pintu masuk rumah Chanyeol. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya memandang ke arah lain, ia tidak mau bertatapan langsung dengan Chanyeol.

"Kenapa? Ada barangmu yang ketinggalan?" tanya laki-laki itu basa-basi. Dia tahu Baekhyun tidak datang ke sana untuk itu. Tapi sepertinya mempermainkan Baekhyun adalah hobinya.

Baekhyun memegang kedua tali ranselnya gugup. Ia hanya melirik Chanyeol sesekali selama sepersekian detik. "Bukan. Aku cuma penasaran kenapa kau tidak bekerja di minimarket itu lagi. Kalau kau melakukannya karena takut aku merasa tidak nyaman, kau bisa melupakan itu dan terus bekerja di sana," katanya hampir terbata-bata.

Chanyeol hanya tertawa pelan.

Baekhyun mendelik kesal.

"Bukan karena kau kecewa tidak bisa melihatku lagi di minimarket setiap sore?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendelik kesal sekali lagi ke arah laki-laki dengan tingkat kepercayadirian terlalu tinggi itu sebelum berjalan melewati Chanyeol. Namun, belum sempat dua langkah dari Chanyeol, tangannya ditarik dan Chanyeol mendekap tubuhnya dari belakang. Kedua tangan besar Chanyeol melingkar di bahunya. Ia berbisik di telinga Baekhyun, "Rumahku sedang sepi loh."

Baekhyun merinding. Ia berusaha melepaskan tangan Chanyeol dari pundaknya tapi dia seolah-olah tidak punya tenaga. Baekhyun tidak akan pernah mengakui bahwa dia tidak membenci perlakuan Chanyeol padanya saat ini. Sampai kapan pun.

"Memangnya apa peduliku? Aku datang ke sini cuma ingin memberitahukan tentang pekerjaanmu di minimarket," kilah Baekhyun. Kali ini dia tidak berusaha meronta dari pelukan Chanyeol.

"Aku tahu kau akan datang," balas Chanyeol random. Ia menggesekkan hidungnya di permukaan kulit leher Baekhyun, menghirup aroma cologne yang menguar dari leher Baekhyun. Wanginya begitu lembut sampai-sampai Chanyeol mabuk dibuatnya.

Baekhyun tidak meronta. Dia berdiri tegak dalam dekapan Chanyeol dengan jantung yang sudah hampir meletus. "Jangan beritahukan siapa pun di sekolah," ucap Baekhyun kemudian.

Chanyeol berhenti menciumi leher Baekhyun dan beralih menatap laki-laki itu penuh tanya.

"Bukannya mulai hari ini kita pacaran?" Baekhyun berusaha menjelaskan maksudnya.

Kemudian Chanyeol menyeringai. Ia mengecup rahang Baekhyun sekali sebelum berkata, "Tidak mau _image_ -mu sebagai murid teladan kacau gara-gara orang sepertiku? Baiklah, itu sama sekali tidak sulit."

Baekhyun membiarkan Chanyeol mendekapnya lebih lama hari itu. Ia juga membiarkan jantungnya berdetak cepat tanpa kontrol begitu lama.

Baekhyun juga membiarkan Chanyeol berhenti bekerja di minimarket. Karena kenyataannya sekarang dia bisa bertemu dengan Chanyeol kapan pun ia mau. Setiap pulang sekolah ia akan pergi ke rumah Chanyeol.

Mereka makan ramen terkadang, atau Chanyeol akan bermain gitar dan Baekhyun akan membaringkan kepalanya di pangkuan Chanyeol. Terkadang Baekhyun membawa PR sekolah ke rumah Chanyeol dan mengerjakannya di sana. Baekhyun memang mengerjakan PR tapi Chanyeol selalu berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya. Saat Baekhyun menulis, Chanyeol akan mencuri beberapa kecupan di tempat-tempat yang dapat dijangkaunya. Di rahangnya, di pipinya, di pelipisnya, di mana saja sampai Baekhyun menyerah pada PR nya dan melotot pada Chanyeol. Tentu saja Chanyeol hanya menyeringai puas.

Melihat pelototan Baekhyun yang marah sudah menjadi hobi bagi Chanyeol. Dan dengan satu kecupan di bibirnya, pelototan Baekhyun akan perlahan menghilang, digantikan dengan pipinya yang bersemu merah. Lalu dia akan mengalihkan pandangan.

Bagi Chanyeol, Baekhyun adalah makhluk paling menggemaskan yang pernah diciptakan.

Hari ini seperti hari-hari lainnya, Baekhyun datang berkunjung ke rumah Chanyeol sepulang sekolah. Saking rutinnya dia ke sana, ibunya sampai bertanya-tanya kenapa dia selalu pulang terlambat, dan tentu saja Baekhyun akan bilang dia belajar kelompok dengan Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun duduk di sofa, tepat di sebelah Chanyeol. Mereka sama-sama masih memakai seragam sekolah mereka. Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Chanyeol, sedangkan Chanyeol merangkul Baekhyun dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Tadi Kyungsoo hampir melihat kau memegang tanganku di toilet," keluh Baekhyun tanpa mendongak menatap Chanyeol.

"Tapi tidak ketahuan kan?"

"Tapi hampir saja ketahuan!" Baekhyun yang keras kepala mendongak dengan mata melotot sebal.

Chanyeol hanya menyeringai. "Kurasa peran sebagai ketua kelas itu berat ya? Sampai-sampai kau benar-benar tidak mau terlihat berurusan dengan orang sepertiku."

"Bukan begitu. Kau tahu sendiri kan kalau teman-teman di kelas takut padamu? Aku hanya tidak mau jadi pusat perhatian atau jadi ikut-ikut ditakuti oleh mereka."

"Bukannya takut gosipnya sampai ke guru dan mempengaruhi citramu di mata mereka?"

Baekhyun mendongak lagi. Kali ini dengan mata memelas ia menatap Chanyeol. "Kurasa yang itu juga. Kau tahu kan aku mau nilai sempurna setiap semester? Jadi bersabarlah, setidaknya sampai kita lulus."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lamat-lamat. "Kau secara tidak langsung sedang mengatakan kau akan terus bersamaku sampai kita lulus."

Baekhyun langsung menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah malu karena dia tertangkap basah lagi oleh laki-laki itu. "Siapa bilang?!" bantahnya keras kepala.

Chanyeol mengangkat kepala Baekhyun pelan agar laki-laki itu kembali menatapnya. Tanpa menjawab bantahan keras kepala Baekhyun ia mengecup bibir kekasihnya itu. "Siapa yang menyangka murid teladan sepertimu bukannya langsung pulang ke rumah tapi malah berkunjung ke rumah laki-laki lain yang tinggal sendirian?"

"Lalu kenapa? Murid teladan ini ke sini cuma mau numpang mengerjakan PR, tahu," ledek Baekhyun sembari turun dari sofa dan menaruh tas sekolahnya di atas meja. Ia mulai mengeluarkan buku-buku dan alat tulis dari dalam tasnya.

Chanyeol ikut turun dan duduk di sebelah Baekhyun. Ia bertopang dagu sambil mengamati kekasihnya itu mulai fokus dengan soal-soal fisika yang harus ia selesaikan. Sebenarnya, karena sekelas, PR Baekhyun itu otomatis menjadi PR Chanyeol juga, tapi walaupun berpacaran dengan murid paling berprestasi, nyatanya tidak ada yang berubah dengan kebiasaan Chanyeol di sekolah. Dia masih selalu tidur dan tidak mengerjakan PR. Saat Baekhyun mengerjakan PR di rumahnya, maka dia akan menjadi penonton khidmat yang mengamati setiap pergerakan Baekhyun dan terkadang mencuri satu atau dua ciuman dari Baekhyun sampai dia marah.

.

.

Seindah-indahnya hubungan mereka yang tertutup, pasti ada juga saatnya salah satu dari mereka muak bersembunyi. Chanyeol memang masa bodoh dengan urusan sekolah atau puluhan anak yang mengelilingi Baekhyun, toh sebelum mereka berpacaran puluhan orang-orang itu memang sudah dari dulu mengelilingi sosok Baekhyun yang sempurna.

Dia masa bodoh dengan semuanya asal Baekhyun datang setiap hari ke rumahnya dan tidur dalam dekapannya. Dia masa bodoh dengan semuanya asal dia bisa berjalan berdua dengan Baekhyun sambil bergenggaman tangan. Dia masa bodoh dengan semuanya asal Baekhyun tetap menatapnya dengan mata melotot yang menggemaskan khasnya itu. Dia masa bodoh dengan semuanya, tapi tidak dengan yang satu ini.

Entah dari mana asalnya seorang makhluk bernama Oh Sehun ini. Tiba-tiba saja dia muncul di hadapan Baekhyun dan bersikap sok manis padanya sampai anak-anak di kelas menggosipkan yang tidak-tidak tentang mereka. Mereka bahkan mendukung keduanya untuk jadian. Menurut mereka, Baekhyun dan Sehun begitu cocok karena keduanya sama-sama 'sempurna'. Apa-apaan itu?

Setelah mencari tahu sedikit, Chanyeol akhirnya tahu bahwa Sehun adalah adik kelas mereka. Ia ada di peringkat pertama di angkatannya dan dia aktif di club Baekhyun, yaitu club menulis. Anak-anak organisasi yang gemas melihat keduanya sering dengan sengaja meninggalkan keduanya di dalam ruang club untuk memberikan waktu berduaan untuk mereka.

Dan yang lebih membuat Chanyeol kesal adalah sikap Baekhyun yanng tak jelas. Dia tidak begitu menyambut dengan terbuka sikap kegenitan Sehun padanya tapi dia juga tidak terlihat menolak atau bagaimana. Dia selalu tebar senyum sana-sini pada Sehun membuat Chanyeol yang hanya bisa memperhatikan dari jauh muak sendiri.

Saat Baekhyun datang ke rumahnya hari itu, ia mulai mengungkit masalah tentang Sehun namun yang ia dapat hanya sikap tak acuh dari Baekhyun. Ia bahkan menyebut Chanyeol berlebihan menyikapi situasi. Dia bilang Sehun hanya junior yang menghormatinya sebagai senior tapi sebodoh-bodohnya Chanyeol, Chanyeol juga tahu tatapan mata dari junior pada senior dan tatapan dari seekor singa pada mangsanya.

"Sudah kubilang kan tidak ada apa-apa di antara kami? Sebegitu tidak percayanya kah kau padaku?"

"Aku mempercayaimu. Yang tidak kupercayai adalah bajingan itu."

"Dia punya nama. Sehun, panggil dia Sehun!"

"Memangnya itu intinya sekarang? Karena dia mengira kau masih sendiri dia terus-terus menempel padamu dan mengikutimu kemana-mana. Kau pikir aku bodoh? Dia tidak melihatmu hanya sebagai senior! Jangan pura-pura bodoh, Baekhyun."

"Kau gila."

"Ah, jangan-jangan kau juga suka ada laki-laki yang menempel padamu begitu ya? Kau suka saat anak-anak club menulis meninggalkan kalian berdua di sana?"

Hari itu mereka bertengkar hebat karena Sehun. Chanyeol menaikkan suaranya, amarahnya yang menumpuk meluap. Baekhyun langsung mengambil tasnya dan pulang. Mereka bertengkar untuk pertama kalinya sejak mereka berpacaran. Tidak ada telepon atau SMS. Mereka saling mendiamkan satu sama lain.

Keesokan harinya Baekhyun bahkan tidak datang ke rumah Chanyeol.

Keesokan harinya juga begitu.

Chanyeol mulai muak.

Di sekolah Chanyeol tetap melihat Sehun dan Baekhyun berjalan kemana-mana berduaan sambil tertawa entah karena apa. Chanyeol mulai mempertanyakan apakah sebenarnya Baekhyun itu peduli dengan hubungan mereka. Kenapa dia bisa tertawa selepas itu seolah-olah dia tidak sedang punya masalah dengan orang lain?

Chanyeol sangat muak.

Hari ini club menulis sedang mengadakan bazar novel di kalangan sekolah. Sehun dan Baekhyun sibuk menyiapkan acara club mereka dengan anggota-anggota lain. Di lapangan depan sekolah mereka mendirikan sebuah stand kecil, tempat mereka memajang novel-novel yang mereka jual setengah harga lebih murah.

Sehun dan Baekhyun duduk bersebelahan melayani setiap anak yang mampir di stand mereka. Dan saat tidak ada yang mampir, mereka berbincang-bincang santai mengenai universitas tujuan mereka atau hobi mereka.

Sudah beberapa menit tidak ada yang datang ke stand mereka. Teman-teman yang lain sibuk menyebar selebaran di sekitar stand mereka. Sehun menatap Baekhyun lama, tatapannya beda dari biasanya.

"Hyung, sebenarnya aku sudah lama ingin menyampaikan ini padamu, tapi aku bingung harus bagaimana mengatakannya," mulai Sehun.

Baekhyun menatap juniornya itu keheranan. Ia diam, menunggu agar Sehun melanjutkan perkataanya barusan.

"Waktu itu aku tidak sengaja melihatmu di perpustakaan. Kau sedang membaca buku sendirian. Waktu itu entah bagaimana kau membuatku memperhatikanmu begitu lama. Kau begitu menawan hanya dengan pose membaca buku. Saat kau mendongak dan kacamatamu meluncur turun ke hidungmu, kau terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Sejak hari itu aku mulai memperhatikanmu, dan aku pun masuk ke club menulis. Ah, ini memalukan sekali." Sehun menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Jadi yang ingin kukatakan adalah… aku menyukaimu…"

 _"Perhatian semuanya, aku Park Chanyeol dari kelas 3-1."_

Sehun dan Baekhyun sama-sama tersentak mendengar suara yang berasal dari pengeras suara.

.

.

Chanyeol duduk di kursi yang ada di gudang sekolah dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di dada. Di depannya berdiri seorang anak anggota club menulis yang juga teman sekelas Oh Sehun. Nama anak itu adalah Kim Jongin. Dia masuk club menulis bersamaan dengan Sehun dan dia jugalah sumber informasi Chanyeol selama ini. Dari anak inilah dia tahu bagaimana anak-anak club selalu meninggalkan Sehun dan Baekhyun berduaan di ruang club dan informasi-informasi lainnya.

Chanyeol meludahkan permen karet di mulutnya ke lantai dan menatap Jongin tajam. "Jadi kau mengatakan bahwa kalian ada bazar buku hari ini dan Sehun akan menembak Baekhyun, begitu?"

Anak bernama Kim Jongin itu mengangguk takut-takut. Tak sekali pun ia berani mendongak menatap Chanyeol yang duduk di depannya.

"Oke, kau boleh pergi," ucap Chanyeol sambil membuat gestur dengan tangannya agar Jongin pergi.

Chanyeol kemudian berdiri dari kursinya dan menarik napas kesal. Kesabarannya sudah berakhir sampai di sini. Maka ia pun berjalan keluar dari gudang dan pergi ke lantai tiga sekolahnya dimana ruang club broadcasting berada.

Tanpa aba-aba, ia mendobrak pintu ruang broadcasting. Ia berdiri dengan angkuh di depan pintu, berlagak seperti pemilik tempat itu. "Boleh kupinjam tempat ini sebentar kan?"

Ketua club broadcasting maju menghadapi Chanyeol. "Tidak bisa, kami harus siaran sekarang," tolaknya.

Chanyeol menatap laki-laki di depannya tajam. Dia tidak berkata apa-apa selama beberapa detik sampai laki-laki itu mundur sedikit, memberikan ruang bagi Chanyeol untuk masuk. Ketua club itu memberi isyarat pada anggota-anggotanya untuk membiarkan Chanyeol dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Satu orang tinggal untuk mengoperasikan benda sialan ini untukku. Aku perlu mengumumkan sesuatu," ucap Chanyeol dingin. Ia kemudian duduk di salah satu kursi yang kosong.

Ketua club mendorong seorang laki-laki cupu berkacamata sebagai orang yang akan membantu Chanyeol membuat siaran singkat. Begitu persiapan selesai, Chanyeol pun dipersilahkan untuk mengumumkan apa yang ingin ia umumkan sementara anak-anak club broadcasting berdiri jauh di belakangnya.

"Perhatian semuanya, aku Park Chanyeol dari kelas 3-1. Aku punya pacar, namanya Byun Baekhyun, ketua kelas dari kelas 3-1. Aku memperingatkan kalian untuk menyentuhnya, walau hanya dengan ujung jari kalian. Kecuali kalian mau mati. Dan kau Oh Sehun, dari kelas 2-3, fuck off."

Anak-anak club broadcasting yang berjejer jauh di belakangnya terhenyak mendengar ucapan Chanyeol barusan. Tapi Chanyeol tidak peduli. Ia bangkit dari kursi yang ia duduki dan keluar dari ruangan itu seperti tidak ada yang terjadi.

Seisi sekolah mendadak gaduh karena suara Chanyeol yang menggema di seluruh sekolah selama satu menit. Mereka tadinya sedang menunggu radio sekolah, tapi yang mereka dengar malah suara berat Chanyeol yang membawa kabar menggemparkan.

Dan tentunya yang paling panik dari seisi sekolah adalah Baekhyun. Otaknya tak bisa lagi memproses hal-hal lain kecuali ucapan Chanyeol barusan di radio. Ia bangkit dengan gusar dan berlari ke dalam gedung sekolah untuk mencari Chanyeol. Di sepanjang jalan, orang-orang terus menatapnya dengan wajah kaget. Tapi bukan itu yang mendesak sekarang ini. Dia harus menemui Chanyeol.

Ia menaiki tangga seperti orang kesetanan. Dan di sanalah dia bertemu dengan Chanyeol yang sedang turun dari lantai tiga menuju ke lantai dua. Mereka bertatapan sejenak. Baekhyun berusaha mengatur napasnya yang berantakan sementara Chanyeol hanya berdiri di depannya dengan tatapan dingin.

"Kita perlu bicara," ucap Baekhyun sambil menarik tangan Chanyeol, berusaha membawa laki-laki itu ke tempat yang lebih sepi namun Chanyeol tak bergerak dari tempatnya.

"Kalau kau mau bicara, bicara saja di sini. Toh semua orang sudah tahu."

Baekhyun menatapnya tidak percaya. "Ada apa denganmu? Apa kau tahu tindakanmu barusan sangat kekanak-kanakan?"

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Kau juga menghindari masalah dan bertingkah seolah-olah tidak ada apa-apa di antara kita. Kau tertawa kesana kemari sementara aku di sini mencoba untuk tidak menghajar juniormu itu. Bersyukurlah aku masih bersabar sampai sekarang. Bagaimana rasanya saat dia mengungkapkan perasaannya padamu? Masih mau bilang kalau dia hanya melihatmu sebagai seorang senior?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Baekhyun atau bahkan memedulikan ekspresi kaget bercampur kesal di wajah Baekhyun, Chanyeol berjalan melewati Baekhyun, bahunya sengaja ia tubrukkan dengan bahu Baekhyun. Ini adalah puncak kesabarannya.

Chanyeol tahu apa yang diperbuatnya. Dia tidak berharap baikan dengan Baekhyun. Dia tahu dengan melakukan hal yang kemarin, masalah mereka akan semakin rumit, dan jarak di anrtara mereka akan semakin menganga. Tapi yang terjadi sudah terjadi jadi tidak ada yang bisa dia perbuat.

Orang-orang menggosipkan mereka. Namun hanya sebentar, gosipnya sudah reda. Dan untungnya, gosip itu reda sebelum sampai ke telinga guru. Gosipnya memang reda, tapi tidak dengan jarak antara mereka.

Baekhyun sudah jarang bersama dengan Sehun semenjak ia mengungkapkan perasaanya pada Baekhyun pada saat bazar buku. Orang-orang di club juga sudah tidak pernah berusaha menjodoh-jodohkan mereka atau meninggalkan mereka di ruang club berduaan karena mereka takut dengan itu mereka akan berurusan dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sendiri sudah masa bodoh dengan Baekhyun. Ia marah sekali pada laki-laki itu. Bahkan sejak mereka berpapasan di tangga dan Chanyeol terlihat sangat gusar, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak membuat gerakan untuk melakukan sesuatu. Chanyeol tahu sejak awal Baekhyun memang tipe orang yang tidak akan membuat gerakan pertama, apalagi pada orang sepertinya, namun Chanyeol tidak akan membantunya seperti terakhir kali.

Saat Chanyeol menangkap basah Baekhyun memperhatikannya, Chanyeol pura-pura buta. Saat Baekhyun datang beberapa kali ke tempatnya bekerja yang baru—sebuah restoran cepat saji—Chanyeol diam di dapur dan menyuruh pekerja lain yang melayaninya. Saat Chanyeol memergoki Baekhyun lewat dari depan rumahnya beberapa kali, Chanyeol berbalik pergi ke kedai kopi di ujung jalan.

Apa gunanya Baekhyun berputar-putar di sekitarnya kalau dia tidak akan pernah melangkah maju dan menghampiri Chanyeol? Biarkan saja.

.

.

Malam itu Baekhyun berjalan sendirian setelah pulang dari restoran cepat saji tempat Chanyeol bekerja. Ia duduk selama hampir dua jam di tempat itu tapi Chanyeol tak tampak batang hidungnya sedetik pun. Padahal ia yakin tempat itu adalah tempat kerja Chanyeol yang baru setelah berhenti dari pekerjaannya yang sebelumnya.

Ia berjalan sambil menendangi kerikil di tanah. Saat menendang sebuah batu sebesar biji salak, batu itu menggelinding ke sepasang sepatu. Baekhyun mendongak. Di depannya berdiri seorang laki-laki yang terlihat familiar. Laki-laki itu menyeringai sinis. Di belakangnya ada sekitar sepuluh anak lain yang memakai seragama yang sama dengannya. Beberapa dari mereka memegang kayu panjang. Jantung Baekhyun berdetak keras ketakutan. Matanya mulai bergetar menatap sekelompok berandalan di depannya. Sementara otaknya berusaha mengingat kenapa wajah laki-laki yang berdiri paling depan itu terlihat familiar.

"Ternyata dia pacarmu ya? Bagaimana rasanya dibela oleh pacarmu huh?" tanya laki-laki itu garang. Ia maju dan memukul kepala Baekhyun dengan tangannya beberapa kali.

Baekhyun kemudian ingat orang ini adalah orang yang memalaknya waktu itu dan dia ditolong oleh Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendongak dengan mata melotot. "Pergi kalian," katanya dingin walau tangannya mulai dingin karena takut.

Laki-laki itu tertawa mengejek. Ia kemudian memukul kepala Baekhyun lagi. "Kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana hah? Mau panggil pacarmu yang sok jagoan itu lagi? Panggil saja kalau bisa," tantangnya lagi dengan nada mengejek.

Sepertinya laki-laki itu tahu betul bagaimana keadaannya dengan Chanyeol. Karena itulah dia memilih timing ini sebagai waktu untuk membalaskan dendamnya. Harga dirinya mungkin sangat jatuh saat Chanyeol menendangnya sampai tersungkur ke tanah di depan anak-anak buahnya.

Mata Baekhyun mulai berair tapi ia menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh. Sebaliknya ia tetap mempertahankan tatapannya yang melotot pada pria di depannya. Bahkan saat laki-laki itu terus memukul kepalanya dengan telapak tangannya, Baekhyun tak bergeming.

Ia terbatuk saat pria itu murka dan melayangkan sebuah tinju ke perutnya. Ia meringis kesakitan tapi tidak ada waktu untuk menegakkan posisinya yang menunduk, ia kembali dipukul, kali ini di bagian punggungnya.

Pandangan Baekhyun mulai berkunang-kunang. Perut dan punggungnya sama sakitnya. Ia tersungkur ke tanah. Bukannya diberi ampun, ia malah dipukuli dengan membabi-buta oleh kawanan yang dibawa oleh pria tadi. Entah berapa pukulan yang ia terima ia tidak bisa menghitung. Entah ludah atau darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya Baekhyun tak sadar. Seluruh badannya rasanya sudah hampir remuk namun mereka masih menghajarnya.

Baekhyun memandang ke depan dengan mata yang sudah kehilangan fokus. Matanya berembun. Antara kesakitan dan merindukan kehadiran Chanyeol. Ia terus menatap ke ujung jalan yang jauh di depannya, berharap Chanyeol datang dan membawanya pergi.

Tapi tentu saja hal itu tidak lebih dari angan yang mustahil menjadi nyata. Apa yang ada di antara mereka berdua sudah hancur berkeping-keping. Tidak ada kata yang dapat menyambung kembali apa yang sudah ia rusak di antara mereka.

Saat Baekhyun menutup matanya pasrah, air matanya mengalir melalui pelipisnya dan jatuh ke tanah.

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju meja di sebelah kanan ruangan restoran dengan sebuah lap meja di tangannya. Pelanggan yang makan di sana baru saja pergi dan ia disuruh membersihkan meja tempat mereka baru selesai makan.

Sekarang sudah hampir pukul 8. Artinya shift nya sebentar lagi akan selesai dan dia bisa pulang. Dari sini dia masih harus pergi ke tempat kerjanya yang lain di sebuah kedai kopi yang tak jauh dari rumahnya.

Saat sibuk membersihkan tisu-tisu bekas di atas meja, Chanyeol terdiam sejenak mendengar percakapan beberapa anak laki-laki di belakangnya. Mereka baru saja masuk ke restoran itu dan duduk di meja yang berada tepat di belakang Chanyeol.

"Nanti kita jangan pulang dari jalan gelap yang di ujung itu ya."

"Iya iya, kita ambil jalan yang ramai saja. Kalau bisa naik bus saja. Aku tidak mau berpapasan dengan para berandalan yang tadi lagi. Bagaimana kalau kita dihajar sampai mati seperti anak itu?"

"Benar. Aku masih sayang nyawaku."

"Kasihan sekali ya anak itu. Mereka banyak sekali."

"Iya, aku juga sebenarnya tidak tega, tapi tidak mungkin kita ikut campur. Bisa-bisa kita yang dihajar sebagai gantinya. Apalagi melihat seragam kita sama dengan anak itu, bisa-bisa kita dikira temannya dan dihabisi."

"Oh iya, aku juga melihat warna seragamnya sama dengan kita! Tapi siapa ya? Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya."

"Ah sudahlah, pokoknya nanti kita harus ambil jalan lain saat pulang."

Chanyeol berdiri tegak dan meletakkan lap di atas meja. Jantungnya mulai berdetak kencang teringat Baekhyun. Baekhyun belum lama meninggalkan restoran ini dan dia bisa jadi lewat dari jalan itu karena jalan itu adalah jalan pintas menuju pemberhentian bus. Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya, berdoa dalam hati semoga orang itu bukan Baekhyun. Dan hanya ada satu cara untuk memastikan.

Chanyeol berbalik menatap pelanggan restoran di belakangnya. Wajahnya langsung berubah pucat pasi melihat seragam anak-anak itu sama dengan seragam sekolahnya.

Tanpa basa-basi, Chanyeol berlari kencang keluar dari restoran. Rekan kerjanya Joonmyun meneriakinya untuk kembali tapi Chanyeol tidak menggubris. Ia berlari sambil mencopot celemek merah yang dipakainya dan membuangnya ke tanah. Ia berlari ke ujung jalan yang sepi dan gelap. Lampu jalan bahkan tak berfungsi di tempat itu.

Begitu matanya menangkap gerombolan laki-laki sedang berkerumun ia langsung mengangkat kakinya ke udara dan melayangkan tendangan sekuat tenaga pada satu orang hingga orang itu tumbang ke tanah.

Darahnya berdesir gusar melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang bahkan di dalam kegelapan terlihat familiar. Baekhyun terlihat begitu berantakan. Ia terbaring tak berdaya di tanah dengan darah yang mengucur dari wajahnya. Matanya berusaha membuka namun kembali tertutup.

Chanyeol tak dapat melihat apa pun selain Baekhyun yang lemah dan warna merah. Tinjunya melayang sekuat tenaga ke mana saja yang dapat ia jangkau. Semua amarahnya ia tumpukan pada ruas jarinya yang sudah lebam dan terus menghajar berandalan itu satu persatu. Kakinya dengan cepat menendang wajah siapa saja yang berusaha menyerangnya hingga mereka tersungkur ke tanah.

Chanyeol tidak bisa merasakan apa pun selain darahnya yang mendidih marah. Bahkan darah yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya karena terkena pukulan salah satu berandalan itu tak bisa dirasakan oleh Chanyeol. Jari-jarinya hampir patah karena terus memukul dan memukul tapi tak sedikitpun kekuatan pukulannya berkurang.

Chanyeol tidak mengenal ampun. Begitu semua anak buah dari berandal yang menyerang Baekhyun tumbang, Chanyeol meraih kerah pria yang disebut mereka sebagai 'bos' mereka dan menariknya ke atas hingga pria itu tercekik dan kesulitan bernapas. Wajah Chanyeol sudah berdarah, memar, bengkak. Begitu juga dengan ruas-ruas jemarinya. Tapi kilatan di mata Chanyeol masih berteriak marah seolah menggertak laki-laki itu bahwa dia tidak akan segan-segan menghabisi nyawanya di situ saat itu juga.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pecundang sialan!" hardiknya. Ia kemudian melayangkan pukulan yang sangat keras tepat ke wajah berandal itu. "Kau punya masalah denganku, jadi datang padaku kalau kau memang berani, bajingan. Aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuhmu!" kecamnya sambil terus melayangkan pukulan demi pukulan ke wajah lawannya yang sudah lemas. Saat ia melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerah baju laki-laki itu, ia tersungkur ke tanah dengan darah yang mengalir deras dari mulutnya.

Chanyeol menginjak pipi laki-laki itu keras. "Ini adalah peringatan terakhirku jadi dengar baik-baik. Jika kau melakukan hal menjijikkan seperti ini lagi, maka akan kupastikan kau akan mati konyol di depan semua anak buahmu sebelum menghabisi mereka semua juga." Dengan amarahnya yang tak habis-habis Chanyeol menendang dada laki-laki berandalan itu keras sebagai pukulan terakhir.

Pandangannya kemudian beralih pada Baekhyun yang masih terbaring di tanah, lengkap dengan seragam dan tas sekolahnya. Hatinya begitu pedih melihat bagaimana laki-laki yang masih disayanginya itu berakhir.

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa Chanyeol mengangkat Baekhyun dari tanah. Ia menggendong laki-laki itu di depan tubuhnya. Salah satu tangannya melingkar di punggung Baekhyun dan tangan yang sebelah lagi ia lingkarkan di belakang lutut Baekhyun. Ia membawa Baekhyun pergi dari tempat gelap itu.

"Chanyeol…" panggil Baekhyun yang setengah sadar. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan mata yang hampir tidak bisa dibuka. Air matanya meleleh begitu mengenali wajah di depannya memang wajah Chanyeol.

"Tutup mulutmu," ujar Chanyeol. Ia tak sanggup menatap Baekhyun saat ini. Kalau ia menatapnya maka ia yakin ia akan kembali lagi ke jalan gelap tadi dan benar-benar menghabisi nyawa para berandalan itu.

"Maafkan aku…" lirih Baekhyun lagi. Suaranya begitu serak membuat Chanyeol susah payah untuk tidak memeluknya erat saat itu juga.

Mereka pergi ke parkiran restoran tempat Chanyeol bekerja untuk mengambil motor Chanyeol. Chanyeol memakaikan helm di kepala Baekhyun dan naik ke atas motor. Ia melingkarkan tengan laki-laki itu erat di pinggangnya seolah mengatakan pada Baekhyun untuk tidak pernah melepaskannya.

Motornya kemudian melaju kencang di jalan raya. Baekhyun memeluk erat Chanyeol sambil bersandar pada punggungnya. Baekhyun menutup matanya. Dia lelah sekali dan air matanya tidak bisa berhenti membasahi kemeja Chanyeol.

Begitu mereka tiba di rumah Chanyeol, laki-laki itu langsung sibuk mengambil obat-obatan dan handuk basah. Baekhyun sendiri hanya terbaring di sofa sambil menatap Chanyeol yang mondar-mandir melalui matanya yang membengkak.

Chanyeol sendiri juga berdarah dan terluka, tapi dia hanya mengobati luka Baekhyun. Darah di wajah Chanyeol sudah mengering, begitu juga dengan yang di jemarinya tapi ia masih saja terus mengoleskan salep lupa di wajah Baekhyun dengan sangat hati-hati.

Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya untuk menangkup pipi Chanyeol. Hal itu membuat gerakan Chanyeol yang mengolesi luka di sudut bibir Baekhyun berhenti sejenak. Mereka saling bertatapan. Chanyeol menatap jauh ke dalam mata Baekhyun yang basah.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu," ucap Baekhyun dengan suara yang hampir menghilang.

Chanyeol menepis tangan Baekhyun dari wajahnya. "Kau bahkan tidak bisa melindungi dirimu sendiri, jadi kenapa kau harus lewat dari jalan yang begitu gelap dan sepi sendirian di malam hari? Untuk apa kau datang setiap hari ke restoran kalau kau hanya ingin duduk dan melihatku dari jauh? Dasar pecundang. Kau kan cuma perlu datang padaku dan bicara, brengsek. Lihat dirimu sekarang, kau sudah hampir mati!"

Baekhyun hanya menatap Chanyeol. "Maaf karena aku pecundang."

Chanyeol tidak menjawab Baekhyun. Hatinya kembali perih. Namun Chanyeol bersumpah tidak akan pernah menitikkan air mata di depan Baekhyun yang terbaring sekarat seperti ini.

"Mulai sekarang aku akan memegang tanganmu di sekolah, memelukmu dengan erat, dan menciummu dimana pun aku mau," ujar Chanyeol setelah hening beberapa detik. "Jadi jangan lari."

Baekhyun kembali menangis seolah matanya dibuat hanya untuk mengeluarkan air mata. Ia bangkit duduk dengan susah payah dan memeluk Chanyeol erat. Erat sekali seolah-olah malam itu adalah terakhir kalinya ia dapat memeluk laki-laki itu.

.

.

"Hey, ayolah, bukan begini cara mengerjakannya!" teriak Baekhyun kesal. Di depannya Chanyeol hanya memasang wajah marah namun Baekhyun tak peduli. Ia memaksa Chanyeol kembali mengerjakan soal yang baru saja ia berikan.

Kyungsoo yang duduk di sebelah Chanyeol hanya bisa tertawa melihat dua orang di depannya. Sudah hampir dua bulan Chanyeol diajari oleh Baekhyun dan mereka selalu berakhir begini. Baekhyun pasti marah-marah karena Chanyeol tidak bisa menyelesaikan soal dengan benar dan Chanyeol sendiri hanya bisa pasrah.

"Sudahlah. Persetan dengan soal-soal ini. Aku tidak akan masuk universitas!" gusar Chanyeol sebelum bangkit berdiri.

Namun belum beberapa detik, Baekhyun sudah berhasil mencengatnya hanya dengan satu kalimat. "Tidak ada skinship selama sebulan."

Kyungsoo dan Jongdae tertawa keras begitu Chanyeol berbalik secepat kilat dan kembali duduk di tempatnya semula.

"Baiklah kalau aku bisa mengerjakan semua soal yang kau berikan dengan benar, kau harus menuruti tiga permintaanku," tawar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun dengan cepat mencium pipi Chanyeol. "Baiklah. Jadi kerjakan sekarang," katanya sok manis.

Jongdae membuat pose seperti orang mau muntah. Kyungsoo hanya memutar bola matanya. Dia sudah biasa dengan adegan yang seperti ini. Pasangan yang satu ini memang sangat sangat tidak tahu malu.

THE END

Hahaha panjang banget fanficnya. Ditunggu komentar kalian semua ya : )


End file.
